


The Seer

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Ones On The Other Side [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demons, F/M, sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Bruce is seven when he Sees for the first time*super short, oopsie*





	The Seer

Bruce was seven when it first developed.

He was taking a walk in the park with his parents, jumping from puddle to puddle when he suddenly stopped and pointed at a man seated on a bench nearby, feeding the birds.

“Mommy, why does he have wings?” he asked, looking up at his mother.

“He doesn’t have any wings, sweetie,” Martha Wayne said, kneeling next to the boy.

“Excuse me?”

The three of them looked over to find the man standing nearby.

“I apologize for my son,” Thomas said. “He’s got such an imagination.”

But the man wasn’t listening to him, kneeling in front of Bruce. “You can see my wings?” he asked.

“Mm hm,” Bruce replied, nodding. “They’re pretty and white. Fluffy.”

“Sir-”

“Your son is a Seer,” the man explained as he stood. “My name is Sunday. I am an Angel. Your son has the gift of Sight. He can see what others cannot. He can see Angels and Demons in their true form as well as a whole slew of other creatures.”

“What does that mean?” Martha asked, worry in her voice.

“It means neither Heaven nor Hell can sway him,” Sunday replied. “For he will always know who stands before him.”

“Is it bad?” little Bruce asked.

Sunday smiled. “Not at all,” he replied. “Lonely, perhaps, if you see your friends being tempted by demons and know you can do nothing to help. But good in the sense that Demons have no sway over you.”

“Oh,” Bruce replied, nodding along before cheerfully saying, “Okay!”

 

…………..

 

And it wasn’t bad.

Lonely as Sunday had predicted, yes. Bruce could do nothing but sit by, watching as his friends fell for Demons and sold their soul without ever knowing.

When he was eleven, he sought Sunday out. “Why don’t they know?” he finally asked. “I get that my friends can't see like I can, but...the Demons, the Angels, they don’t tell him.”

“It’s a rule for those on the Other Side,” Sunday explained. “We are not permitted to show ourselves to any but Seers. But only if a Seer Sees us first.”

“Oh,” eleven year old Bruce said softly. “I don’t like it.”

Sunday gave him a sad smile. “I don’t imagine any of them like it. You’ll grow to ignore it, in time. You’ll grow used to it in a way that you’ll barely notice it.”

“When?”

“When the time is right,” Sunday had replied.

 

………………..

  
  


Bruce was twelve when his parents were killed.

He was twelve when the Demon killed his parents.

On that moment, he swore he was going to use his Sight to help. There were too many Demons in Gotham city and not enough Angels.

So he was going to step in where Heaven was slacking.


End file.
